1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an image catching lens and an electronic device using the same, and more particularly to an image catching lens with a prolonged optical zooming path and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in technology, digital camera mechanism has been widely used in various digital products such as digital camera, digital video recorder, mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA). The digital camera mechanism comprises an image catching lens and an image sensor. The image catching lens focuses an image on the image sensor, and then the image sensor converts an optical image signal into an electrical signal.
Conventional image catching lens comprises a number of barrels which move relatively to each other. A forwarding barrel of the barrels has a groove, which defines an optical zooming path. Through the groove, the forwarding barrel may move in a straight line to change the focus.
However, For the thickness of the image catching lens is reduced, the length of the forwarding path of the forwarding barrel is restricted to the thickness of the barrel connected thereto, such that the length of the optical zooming is restricted indirectly.